


An Exercise In Sublimation

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Caning, Community: kink_bingo, Ficlet, M/M, challenge: kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Roderick suggests an exercise to help Bertie conquer his nervousness around older authority figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise In Sublimation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December Mini Kink-Bingo '09.

Pain shot through Bertie, fast and hot, and his muscles spasmed, pulling the wrist restraints tight. He gritted his teeth.

They were good, sturdy leather and chain restraints, meant to keep patients still during shock therapy. They were tied securely on the legs of Sir Roderick Glossop's office desk. Bertie was sprawled over the desk on his stomach, legs spread where his ankles were likewise tied to the desk legs. He was not wearing any trousers.

"One," said the voice behind him, and the cane came down on his buttocks again, springy and sharp. Bertie cried out.

"Two."

When Sir Roderick had first suggested this exercise to help him conquer his nervousness around older authority figures, it had sounded like a grand idea. What better way to exorcise the image of the forbidding headmaster than to recreate the dreaded caning punishment in a friendly environment?

The cane came down again, hard. "Oh by Jove!" Bertie swore, gasping.

"Three," said Glossop. "No talking." Bertie thought he noted a certain raspiness in his voice that hadn't been there before. Could the old fellow be out of breath already? Bertie gritted his teeth as number four slashed across his buttocks.

His whole lower body, from his buttocks to his toes, felt like it was on fire. Number five curled his toes and all he could think of was that he wanted this to stop, right now, please, but a Wooster never backs down in the middle of the game. It wouldn't be sporting.

"What's this?" came Glossop's voice instead of the number six Bertie had been bracing himself for. "Naughty boy."

Then, incredibly, Bertie felt a touch on a rather intimate part of his anatomy, and his whole body jumped against the desk for a whole different reason. As Glossop's fingers travelled downwards, he realized that little Bertie was standing to full attention.

"Ah, ah, Glossop, old boy, it's not what you're thinking," Bertie managed, though in all likelyhood it was.

"No talking, I said." Glossop emphasized the command with a slap on Bertie's bottom, which, welted and sore as it was, drew a pained grunt from him. "Five more to go."

After number 10, Bertie's face was wet with tears of pain, his lower lip bitten raw, and he was ready to do anything Glossop asked, anything at all. But no requests came. Instead there was a shuffle of fabric and then something cool and wonderfully soothing was spread over his burning flesh - a lotion. He relaxed against the sharp edges of the desk, sighing in blessed relief.

Bertie spasmed again when he felt a finger slip between his buttocks.

This really was just like the old days in Eton, except with recreation and punishment all mixed together. Bertie no longer knew if it would have any lasting psychological value. Bertie no longer cared.

A thumb slipped inside him, circling, spreading him open. Bertie moaned and pushed back against Glossop's hand. Glossop's fingers raked the red welts on his flesh.

*

"For goodness' sake, Bertie, stop _fidgeting_," Aunt Agatha demonished her least favourite nephew.

"Apologies, austere Aunt," said Bertie and picked up a napkin to settle on his lap. There was no position he could take on the hard-backed chair that would make this dinner comfortable, so he just settled back against the pain and concentrated. As he relaxed into the pain, it throbbed through him, warm and intense.

This might yet work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I could have done so much more with this. Oh well.


End file.
